1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital printing method and system and to a computer program product.
2. Description of Related Art
In prior art digital printing systems, in particular in electrophotographic printing systems using dry or liquid toner, often the same color is not printed exactly the same in a right and a left zone of a print medium. In liquid toner systems this may be due to pressure differences between a left and a right area of the rollers. Also, in dry toner systems often the alignment is not perfect, and taking into account the typical very small focus depth, left/right differences may be present. Usually such small color differences are not a problem since the eye does not see those left and right zones next to each other. However for certain applications, such as printing of wall paper, when the same color needs to be printed in a left and right zone of the print medium, it is desirable to avoid non-uniformities in the left and right zone.
An object of embodiments of the invention is to provide an improved digital printing system and method capable of dealing with left/right differences.